1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organizers and tool caddies and, more particularly, to a tool organizer specifically adapted to be supported by the lift arms of a conventional vehicle lift rack in an automotive garage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As anyone who performs a lot of mechanical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. However, many times keeping track of such a quantity of tools can become overwhelming. While toolboxes and storage bins go a long way to helping this situation during storage of the tool, it does not help while the tool is being utilized. Here the tool can become easily misplaced, dropped, roll under something or become damaged. Nowhere is this more evident than when working under a motor vehicle. Such locations are often cramped and not very well illuminated. It becomes even more important to keep track of a tool under these conditions.
Consequently, a need exists for a means by which tools and/or parts can be held and organized while working under a motor vehicle held upon a vehicle lift rack in an automotive garage.